Percabeth-The Hero's Daughter Adventure
by Cookie Frost Girl
Summary: After The Titan War,Percy Jackson was been a God. Before he back to his father court,Percy make Annabeth pregnant,but Percy don't know about this. 14 Years has passed,and his daughter, Alicia Chase, has been leading a "normal" life until her father's past catches up with her and must save her father from "the burden".
1. 13 years later

**Hello everybody! This is my first fanfic. Actually the original author of this story is Oldmanmah,but she didn't complete the story. So,I want to write another story but in my own version. This story begins after TLO,just think HOO never happen. YOU SHOULD READ THE PREQUEL FIRST BEFORE READ THIS STORY! CLICK s/4013025/1/Percabeth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does and half the story from others idea,the rest is mine.  
I hope you like it! :)**

_The last scene of Percabeth_

"I guess this is goodbye then, Annabeth..." Percy said, pain in his sea-green eyes.

He kissed her one last time on the cheek, and stepped back into the surf. He started to glow, and Annabeth averted her eyes. When she looked again, he was already gone.

"God of the Tidal waves, huh." Annabeth said, smiling sadly."You'll make one helluva God, Percy."

^0^

**Nine Months later**

"Oh my gosh!" The nurse exclaimed. "What a beautiful baby girl you have there, miss."

Annabeth, her hands trembling, reached out and gently took the bundle of blankets from the nurse. As she held her daughter for the first time ever, she gasped out loud. The babies eyes had already opened, and beautiful, azure jade eyes were staring right back at her. It did not cry, but just smiled at its mother and waved its tiny fist in the air. The fresh scent of the sea, warm and salty, permeated the area.

"That's peculiar. There isn't a beach in miles and yet I can smell the salt water…" The nurse frowned.

Annabeth gently held the baby against her chest, and it cooed happily. Then, she whispered into her ear, "It'll be _our_ little secret, Alicia."

^0^

**13 Years later**

Annabeth became a famous architect and lived at New York. She worked on high class company. Alicia Chase,her daughter just celebrate her 13th birthday. She had an athletic figure, with blonde hair and long legs and a tapering waist. Her eyes were an oddity. It was deep sea green, the colour of the ocean. Her face was cute like her father. Sometimes,she reminded Annabeth her Seaweed Brain,that make Annabeth heart felt lonely and sad. But Annabeth never admit it to her daughter. Annabeth taught Alicia some counter-attack monsters,but when Alicia asked why she must learned this,Annabeth answered, "If you fight with boys,you will always win." Today, she must only focus her daughter 13th birthday. Annabeth planned to gave her little celestial bronze dagger for her birthday.

**Annabeth POV**

Today is Alice Birthday,I planned to gave him a little tool to keep her save from those stupid monsters. Alice still don't know she is a demigod,so monster not took interest at her but they want to kill me. I'm lucky those monsters attack me when I'm alone. I put Alice at a boarding school. She had Dyslexia and ADHD like Percy and me. She kicked out school 6 times,trouble maker,hated bullies,and had problems with anything about water like waterpoof. Maybe she inherited that characteristic from her father. From me, Oh My Gods! she make me very Proud! She inherited from me to punch boys which messed with her and the smartest in the class. Suddenly, my daughter appear with casual cloth and jeans.

"Good Morning,Mom!" said Alice with crooked smile.

"Morning,Honey. I must say Happy 13th Birthday! Here,I give you your birthday present." Took the dragger out of my pocket.

"WOW! Mom,this dagger is amazing! Thank You,Mom." Hugged me and I smoothed her hair.  
"You're Welcome. Alice,when you meet strange people and the people wants to hurt you use the dagger,OK?" said me casually.

"Certainly,Mom. Can I go to the ussual beach we visit, now?" My daughter and I like to visited beach.

"Yeah,that's good idea. You lucky your birthday celeberate at weekend,so we can go there together and..." I interupted with my blackberry ringing. My boss calling me.

"Um... Miss Chase, can you go to the office right now? There is an emergency meeting about new design." I sighed. My daughter face turn gloomy.

"Of course,sir. I'll be in my way." I chuckled and turned to face my daughter.

"Sweetie,if you still want to go to the beach,I will drop you in the beach and left you a cellphone to tell me to pick up you."

"Really? Yay!" She jumping happily. I laughed.

"Are you okay? If I don't come with you?"

"Don't worry,Mom. I wil be fine."

"But in one condition,you must take the dagger with you."

"Okay,so let's get breakfast and go to the beach!" She pulled me to the kitchen.

**Sorry this was so short but I decided to do this before I went to sleep and i'm really tired. Please review! Ideas and Critics loved! Update soon,after I finished Chapter 2**


	2. Decide the gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.  
Thank You for the Review**

**Alicia POV**

"Bye,Mom! See you." I jumped from the car.

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yep!"

"Stay save,honey. Be Careful!" Said my mom before left.

Finally,I walked at soft sand. The beach air calmed me and make me happy. I left my surf board and the others in my locker. Then,I bought a cheese burger and Pepsi with a lot of ice. I sat on soft sand and began to ate.

_Somewhere in Atlantis_

**Percy POV**

I watched my daughter ate cheese burger at the orb with my father,Poseidon. Annabeth never told me,if we had a beautiful daughter. She looked like Annabeth,except her eyes,sea green like me. Today is her birthday (of course I know,She is my only daughter!),I wanted to spend this weekend with her. What should I do? Picnic? Diving? Surfing? She haven't seen me in 13 years.

**Poseidon POV**

I watching my son watched her daughter intently. He looked like he wanted to spend his time with her. My son's daughter (or I should say my granddaughter?) really look like her mom,but the eyes color copied me and my son eyes. My son was so much like me and had inherited my black hair,sea green eyes,unpredictable,but had apparently not inherited my appetite of having multiple affairs with different mortal woman at a time. He never betray Annabeth.

"Father,I went spend this day with my daughter. Can I do that,please?"

"Hmm,you miss your daughter,are you? Okay, you can go to the surface. Bye the way,do you have a plan to gave her something? Today is her birthday right?"

"I don't know,father. Can you give me some ideas?" Said Percy with beaten face.

"What about a horse?" I suggested.

"No,father. I can't go to the beach with a horse,Dad!"

"hmm... What about a sand dollar?"

"I think that's a bad idea. She doesn't know how to use a sand dollar." He sighed

"Spectacular tidal wave?"

"No,Dad. Mortal will think, that "Spectacular Tidal Wave" is a tsunami"

"Blue foods?"

"I don't think she is a maniac blue food."

"Fish show?"

"Of course not." I chuckled.

"A pendant from coral or pearl?"

"Great idea,Dad! I will give her a pendant similar like Annabeth's pendant." Percy jumped from his throne.

"See you later,Dad."

I thought about my son and my rival's daughter relationship. I still don't approve their relationship. Thought about my son fell in love with book head offspring, I started felt disgusting. Although I liked my granddaughter. My boy,Percy is too good for Annabeth. I planed to gave Alicia something which will reminded her about the sea and her father.

**Percy POV**

Soon after my father gave the great idea,I created a pendant which twins of Annabeth's pendant. I still miss Annabeth. I stood in my room,checked my appearance to meet Alicia. I decided wearing dark blue tank top,black shorts,and beach sandal. I put the pendant around my neck. I thought I'm perfect to meet my daughter. I bought my board and some mortal money. I make a huge wave which perfect to surfing (being a God of Tidal Waves has its perks) I planned appeared at the beach after surfing (acting) ,then I shoot to surface.

**Please Review... I want to know your opinion about the story. Next chapter will father daughter reunion. Update soon after the chapter finished. See you :D**


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer:**

**Percy: She doesn't own anything!**

**Me :Thanks for remind me. So who is the owner?**

**Percy : Cheers for Rick Riordan**

**Me : *chuckled***

**Sorry,for the long update**

Alicia POV

After I finished my meal,I wanted to surfing,but the wave is too low for surfing. People around me which wanted to surf seem disappointed. Suddenly,a huge wave coming,people cheered and immediately go to surf. A tall guy appeared from the sea like he just surfing. He bought a surf board and he walked towards me with huge smile. I didn't know why,but i felt i know him. He had sea green eyes,good looking,messy jet black hair,and muscular arm.

"Do you mind if I sit beside you,Alicia?" He said with crooked smile. Not waiting my answer,he sat beside me immediately.

"Just call me Alice. Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I'm Percy. Of course I know your name, you are my ... forget it! I'm your mother's best friend. How's your mom?"

"She is fine. What are you meaning,I am your what?"

"Never mind." He said simple. "Oh yeah. I almost forgotten. Today is your birthday,right? Happy Birthday,Alice!" He beamed at me.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Well,I have something for your birthday."

I just realized that man wore a pendant ,he detached the pendant and gave the pendant to me. The pendant is smooth and strange colors.

"Thank You. It's very beautiful."

"Would you like to wear it?" He asked.

"Certainly." He helped me to put it on.

"Would you like to surfing with me?" He asked and point his blue surf board.

"Yup!"

So we walked towards the sea and swam to reached the biggest wave.

**Percy POV**

WOW! My daughter can surfing without fell. (being my daughter have its perk) after we satisfied surfing,we reached to the beach. I just realized she don't need to dry herself. She was completely dry,like me. She noticed myself dry too.

"You just surfing and you completely dry?" She observed like her mother.

"Oh,I forgot to willed myself to wet,yourself are dry too."

"Um... never mind." She blushed. When she blushed she really look like her mother. I don't realized I staring her intently. She felt my gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing,Alicia. Hey,it's lunch time,let's go to the restaurant! I bought your lunch." I said cheerfully.

"Okay." She smiled to me.

We walked together to the restaurant.

"Hallo!" Someone greet us. She introduce herself. She stared me with dreamy eyes and huge smile (Seriously? Am I too hot or something?) She was waiting for something from me. I gesturing her to asked Alice. The waitress grudgingly turned to look at her. She immediately answer

"I'll have a pizza?" Alice said, as if asking for approval.

"The super large Pizza and 2 Ice Coke." I amended.

"I get that immediately." She winked at me. I gave her 'How dare you winked at me' gaze. She hesitated and run to the cashier to process our meal.

"So,why your mother not accompany you?" I asked curious.

"Well,she has an emergency meeting." She said with sad eyes.

"Do you feel lonely?" I asked knowing the answer.

Before she answered my question,the waitress come with our meal. Without smile,wink,even said 'here there are' she turned away and greet another customer.

"That's rude." She said.

"No problem. Let's eat." We eating the super large pizza when Alice tell me about her live.

"Do you want an ice cream?" I asked when we finished

"sure."

"Can you stay here while I buy us ice creams? Oh,and take this." I handed the money to pay our meal. "The returns for you." I winked at her.

"Thanks."

I went to the ice cream shop and bought the most delicious (and absolutely the most expensive) ice creams. I hope she like it. When I going back to the restaurant,I saw 5 dracaneas walked to the restaurant. _Why my daughter has the bad luck like I did?_

**A little cliffhanger (I guess). Sorry for the long update. Reviews and ideas are loved. Sorry for the bad spelling and grammar. The next chapter will be Alice POV. Good bye..:P**


	4. A Letter from Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does :P**

**BTW,I have a new sad story (still Percy Jackson) -Betrayed,Accident,and Forgotten Prophecies of Percy Jackson  
**

Percy POV

The dracaenaes saw me and they run to the edge of the beach. _Bad idea_ I smile evilly to them.

Alicia POV

I don't know what to say about Percy. He seems fatherly to me. He know my name,my birthday,even my strange condition (like water proof) seems not surprising in his eyes. But, when The waitress winked at him, he gave her the scariest gaze (I fought my will to run from him). The waitress touched my shoulder to gave me the bill. She smiled at me, I thought she happy when Percy gone.

"Are you his friend or something?" She asked.

"Who?"

"The guy which sat with you a moment ago."

"I don't know. I just met him when about to surfing."

"Oh."

I gave her the money Percy gave me,she gave the change which almost 75 dollars.

"Thank you." I said with smile.

"You're welcome."

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while? The guy went to bought ice creams,he said I must stay here until he come back."

"Okay." The waitress left me.

I sat near the windows. There are 5 strange woman walked towards the restaurant. Percy just came out from the ice cream shop and bought 2 ice creams. Suddenly,he looked the strange woman with socked eyes (I think). He seems growled to the strange woman. The strange woman saw him with scared eyes and run towards the edge of the each. Percy smirked at them. The wave still big and dangerous. Percy snapped his hand and suddenly the biggest wave I ever seen strike hard the strange woman. Percy walked again towards the restaurant with angry face. He sat across me and gave me the ice cream.

"You look angry. Why? Is that because strange woman?" I asked him.

"Do I? What are you talking about? Strange woman? I think,when I walked I don't see someone strange."

Before I asked him again. My phone rang. It was my mom. Percy smirked at me. I glared at him.

"Honey,are you okay?"

"Yes,mom. Is the meeting is over?"

"In 2 hours." She answered tiredly.

"*sighed* Okay, I waiting for you."

"I'm sorry,Alice. See you soon."

I took a deep breath. "Is that your mom?" He asked.

"Yeah. She will pick me up in 2 hours."

"That would be great. Well,can you gave this letter to your mother? I truly appreciate,if you will not open the letter. It's private."

"Okay. I will not open this letter." I promise him.

"Thank you Alice."

"You're welcome."

"Hey,you look tired." He said with worried face.

"I'm fine. Can we move into shaded area? I'm burning."

"Sure." He said with chuckled.

We walked to the shaded area,then we sat together below a big tree. Suddenly,I felt sad. Percy really look like my father. I don't know why I thought about Percy is my father. I don't realized that my eyes filled with tears. Percy seems lost in his thought,suddenly He looked to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I miss my father." I said. I don't know why (again). Usually I won't talk about it. I even never said this sentence to my mother. I know she still in love with my father. This guy can make me miss my father (What a shame). He hugged me,at my back,and soothing my hair. I surprised but not let go his arms. He singing a lullaby with soft voice,I felt sleepy. Then I release a deep breath tiredly allow me to sleep in his chest.

Percy POV

"I miss my father." Alice said.

I hugged her tightly. She didn't pull back,instead she sobbed silently. I patted her back and sang a lullaby to her. The lullaby usually used to comfort me or Annabeth (each other I mean). She let out a sigh and buried her face deepen to my chest and fell a sleep. She looked peaceful at her sleep. Her expression really look like her mother when Annabeth sleep.

I thought about Alicia when she was younger (What? I always watching her). She really trouble maker at her school (like me!) but she is smart like her mother. When I busy thinking about her,I saw a black car with Annabeth in the car. She look tired and lost of thought. She still beautiful and old (I'm not say "old" word in front of her or Alice,it would be bad). I shake Alice gently.

"You're mother is arrived." She woke up with a huge yawn. She looked at me and blushed.

"I'm s...so.." I cut her word with a hug. After few seconds I release her.

"Don't worry. Hey,your mother is waiting for you." I pointed at the car.

"How do you know that car is hers?"

"I told you,I was her best friend."

"Um... Thank You for anything." She said with crimson cheeks.

"Anytime. Before you go,let's took some picture shall we? (Am I forgot to tell you I brought a camera?"

"Sure."

After we finished took some pictures,Annabeth walked towards us.

"Good Bye,Alice. See you next time." I said cheerfully with hint of sadness.

"Bye."

Alice run to her mother. Annabeth looked at me with surprised eyes before hugged her daughter. I smiled at them hoped I can join them. I snap my fingers and went back to Atlantis.

Annabeth POV

"Geez,I'm tired cuz' this meeting." I said to Prim,my best friend in the office.

"Annabeth,can you stop complain? I know you're tired and bored. I bet I'm more exhausted than you because you're complain." She frowned.

"Okay,okay I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Apologized accepted." She winked at me.

"Well,I must pick up my daughter. See you!" I waved at her and run to the basement.

I felt guilty to my daughter. The meeting took time longer than I expected. I know she will be alright,but still...

(maybe I'm overprotective?) I reached the beach. I looked around to find Alice. I saw Alice with... _Wait! _That guy... he reminded me to Percy. _Impossible!_ Alice run to me. I looked at the guy again. I gasped. He has messy jet black hair,green eyes,and crooked smile. _Percy?_ Percy just standing there,smiled to me like he never left. Alice hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. When I looked at Percy again,he was gone.

I sighed. Alice started mumbling about will _sleep about 12 hour. _I chuckled. She looked at me and gave me sheepish smile.

"I'm tired,Mom." She wined at me.

"I know. By the way,who is he?"

"Who?"

"The guy which stand with you at the beach."

"I don't know. I just met the guy when I almost killed my self because the wave sooooo low (WHAT?) He said,he is your best friend and his name is Percy."

"So,Percy was there with my daughter." I murmured.

We reached home. When I was about to grab some food. Alice came to me with a letter in her hand. She yawned and gave the letter to me.

"It's from Percy guy." She said with innocent smile.

"Go to sleep Alice. I know you will fall to sleep before touch the bed."

"No! I want to know what Percy said in the letter." She said stubbornly. (just like her father."

I opened the letter.

**I'm Soooo Sorry for not update in 2 weeks. I have a lot of homework and presentation,so I can't update early. I try update faster than before. Please review! See you! :P**


	5. The first ecounter

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Alice,can you said the disclaimer?**

**Alice: Nope**

**Me: Why?**

**Alice: coz' you make my parents broken heart**

**Me: What? I will not never do that. I am a fan of Percabeth**

**Alice: Okay I dong this... GinaOlga doesn't have PJO characters Rick Riordan does!**

**Me: Thanks,Alice. One more thing Happy Valentine's Day!**

Annabeth POV

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Hello Wise Girl,long time no see. I hope you okay. Well I'm sorry because I can't visit you over 13 years. I think __our daughter__, Alice really look like me and you but she inherited your sharp mind. Maybe you don't know that I visited Alice when she em... I don't know (sorry). I just know she still a baby. Well,I want to remind you to send Alice to Camp Half Blood. I feared her scent will caught up some monsters. Wise girl,thank you for letting me spent this day with Alicia at the beach. Yes,its me when you found Alice with a guy._

_If the monsters troubling you,just go to the beach (or sea) and talk to me. I know you can kick all monster's ass. I said it (or wrote it) if you need my help._

_Love,_

_Seaweed Brain (Percy)._

"Mom,are you alright?" Alice asked. I felt my cheek wet.

"I'm fine,Alice. Don't worry." I looked at her. I just realized she wore a pendant similar to my pendant.

"Alice,Is that a pendant around your neck?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Were did you get it?"

"It's from Percy. He gave it to me as birthday present."

"Owh. Well,you look tired. Go to sleep,Alice!"

"Ok,Mom." Alice yawn and walked to her room.

_Percy gave Alice a pendant which similar to mine? Percy knows he has a daughter? Percy visited Alice? Why he can't visit me? Does Percy still love me? I hate not knowing something._

Alice POV

"Owh. You look tired. Go to sleep,Alice!" My mom said.

"OK,Mom." I yawned.

I entered my room. I found a box with blue ribbon tied up. Curiosity make me left my 'sleepy mode'. I opened the box. I found a wristwatch and a letter. I opened the letter first,

_Dear Alicia,_

_This is magic wristwatch. It can show you condition of people around you using colored hand of watch. Explanation:_

_Yourself: blue needle_

_Your father: sea-green needle_

_Your Mother: grey_

_Your family (other than your parents,but including me): gold_

_Your friends: orange_

_If you have a spy around you,the white needle will pop up. Only you,your parents,and me can see the true magic watch. The others will see the watch like nothing special. For symbol:_

_Wy: the person (for your parents and family's needle) with you/near you._

_Wo: Work (for your parents and family's needle)._

_TD: In trouble or danger_

_S: spy around you_

_H: home (your home,but for friends its meaning is their home)_

_If monsters around you in 100 m,the watch will be vibrate to warning you._

_Okay,I think I'm done explained everything. Wear the watch every time. It can't be broken or lost._

_Happy 13__th__ Birthday,Alicia_

_sincerely,_

_Your grandfather from your father side_

_-Poseidon-_

Woa...Cool! I thought. I put on the watch on my left hand. When the wristwatch touch my skin, immediately the blue needle (me) on symbol H with grey needle and orange needle. The sea green and gold needle was on Wo symbol. I sighed with relived so my father still lived and working. wonderful! I can't understand about spy or monsters.. What is that mean? Well,I was happy I have grandpa which care to me. I must told mom about this. I yawned again. I guess I saved it for tomorrow.

**10 hours later (morning)**

"Mom!"

"I'm in the kitchen,Alice."

"Good ."

"How's your sleep?" My mom asked and put the breakfast in front of me.

"fine. But I found a box with blue ribbon on my bed last night." I showed her the box. My mom opened it with surprised face. She examined the wrist watch and read the letter. Her face looked like I tear up her precious blueprint (believe me I did it before,sorry mom).

"That's very generous from him. I guess they're know about Alicia." She muttering under her breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You looked angry."

"Nope. I'm not angry,Alice. Just eat,honey. If you want to go to school early for algebra test."

I groaned. "Don't remind me"

**1 year later...**

Aphrodite POV (**surprised?**)

I love them. They're mean together. Hmm... should I make Percy love other woman to test their true love? No... I think I will make Percy and Annabeth...

"Eeeep,I forgot to make over Zeus for midnight dance! He should wear white strip suit, black trouser,dark blue tie,..."

Annabeth POV

"Mom,I'm sorry. I got expelled today." Alice said with innocent smile.

"It's okay,Alice. You know you almost make it to whole year. What happened this time?"

"Well,I punched Sancy Bobofit until her nose broken."

"Why?"

"She insult... you and father. She said you are ugly,stupid,and...aaanndd..."

"And?"

"And b***h (**sorry**). So father left you with me," Alice said with anger.

"Don't worry Alice. Sancy was wrong. Your father actually want lived with me and abandoning his... job. I told him to leave. When it happened,he didn't know I'm pregnant with you,neither did I. I think,it's good job you punched Sancy."

"So,he don't know he has a daughter A.K.A me?" Her voice raised 1 octave.

"Calm down Alice. He knows you,I guess. Hey,do you want to go to Montauk Beach. I have 3 days. I finished my blueprint early. So,I have free time.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She did her happy dance.

"Let's packing. We must reached there before sunset."

" ."

**15 minutes later...**

"I'm ready,mom." Alice still bouncing and the happy smile wouldn't left her face. Alice got in the car and told me to step on it. I rental cabin with Sally advice. Sally helped me raise Alice and sometimes took me to the Montauk Beach with Alice. She told the story about her love with Poseidon and Percy. It has been 2 years since Sally and Paul went to Chicago. I miss them,but I didn't want ruined their happy family. The cabin which I rental was similar to Sally's cabin,but with more windows and just 50 m to the beach.

As we got closer to Montauk,Alice fell sleep about 2 hours ago. When we reached there,I shook her gently. She yawned,but she can't sleep again. We reached our destination at unpacking our things in the cabin and opening all windows. After all finished, We went to took a walk at the beach.

Suddenly,I felt uneasy. Then I saw 7 hellhounds lead by 3 dracaenaes. _Great! We got another attack._

"Mom, Who are they? My watch vibrate strongly."

"Like your watch say (vibrate),they are monsters."

"WHAT? A monsters? Are you kidding me? Beside they are just big dogs and strange woman. _Again_." She said the last word quietly.

"No. They are monsters. Trust me. Look I want you to encounter the attack if the attack you.

"So can I unseated my dagger?"

"Yes,use it."

"Thank You,Mom."

"Alice,be carefull! I think we can't take all those monsters. Before they could attack... RUN!"

Alice run towards our car. The monsters chased us. I know we can't make it without kill some of those monsters. I manage to killed a beat one of the dracaenaes. We keep running. I park the car near the edge if the beach. I still remembered Percy's warning so I keeped the car near the sea.

"Ssssoooo...Thissss is the daughter of tidalsss..." One of the dracaenaes sai and was about to shaping Alice's neck. I quickly run to behind her and jabbed it in the heart,it scrambeled to the dust. We continued the fight until they just 5 minotaurs and 1 daracaenes, I knew Alice getting tired soon and can't continue the fight anymore. I prayed to Percy.

"Perseus,help us! Please,Percy!" I shouted loudly to sea. The wave began higher than before.

I got long scratch on my arm. Fortunately,Alice just got a few bruise. I felt tired. I didn't realized the dracaenae grabbed me on my neck. My hand can't hold my dagger anymore. Alice struggling to reached me with hell-hound in her heel. The last draenaes was killed by Alice except the one who grabbed me.  
"Lord Perseus,help Us! Percy!" I screamed loudly when the grab tightened,then everything became dark.

**Finally... The chapter is done. I'm sorry I can't keep my promise to update faster. Oh Yea,I want to say something...**

**Happy Late Chinese New Year**

**Dan Happy late Valentine...  
See you in next chapter. Bye :P.**


	6. Camp Half-Blood

** Chapter 6**

**A/N Sorry for the long update I have been busy at school. Thanks for the support. I decided to rush the story,kinda boring you know...but I'm not give up this story :P Oh! I'm sorry for grammar and spelling error I did in few chapters before. I try to reduce it. ;)**

**Disclaimer: the character belongs to Rick Riordan I just own the plot :P**

Percy POV

I just sat on my throne and created tsunami somewhere in America.

"Perseus, help us! Please, Percy!" I heard Annabeth yelling/praying to me. I began to panic. Never in 13 years had Annabeth yelled like that. I searched them at my orbs. Then I saw it. They chased by monsters. How dare those things hurt my loved ones.

"ATHLON! COME TO THE THRONE ROOM! NOW!" I yelled.

"What's wrong, my lord?" Athlon is my best friend and lieutenant. He is a merman and almost beat me in a fight. I even not noticed he bowed to me. I hate him when he does the protocol.

"Lord Perseus help us! Percy!" Annabeth screaming to me again and I began to hyperventilate when I saw she pass out.

"Athlon, go to Montauk Beach and help my daughter and her mother. Wait! Bring them to me." I said and gave him Oxygen pills. Oxygen pills can give you some time to go to Atlantis without any harm if you aren't Atlantis's people.

"Yes, my Lord!" Athlon bowed to me (I even not saw him) and flashed out. I saw Alice make 10 feet wave. Whoa.. I'm so proud to her. Alice went down to her knees and pass out. _Stupid rule_. Athlon came to help them. I cursed in ancient Greek.

Alice POV

I used every movement my mom taught me. _Never think about huge dog and strange woman burst into dust. _I thought. My mom caught by dracaena's hand. She struggled and I can't help my mother. The dracaena made the last blow. She took a syringe and stabbed my mother with it. I feel so helpless. When I stabbed the dracaena on the back, my mom passed out. In rage, I feel a strange emotion in the gut. 10 feet wave came from the ashore and crashed to us. I held my mom's hand and closed my eyes waiting for the impact. When I opened my eyes, I saw no monster. I went down to my knees and everything became black.

Athlon POV

When I reached there, I saw no monster. Instead, I turned my tail to legs and spotted two mortals. It must be Lord's lover and his children. _I better get going _I thought. I warn you, you don't want make my lord angry. You will rather face an angry Zeus than feel my lord's wrath. I fed them the pills, grab each other arm, and flashed to Atlantis.

Percy POV

I'm lucky Poseidon and Amphritide went to holiday together. Triton when to no one knows where. Therefore, I'm in charge of Atlantis. My family went back to Atlantis in 3 days for dinner. Athlon flashed to the throne room with Annabeth and Alice. They looked terrible. I walked to Athlon and pick Annabeth bridal style.

"Can you help me to bring Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, my lord."

"Let's take them to the guest room." We moved them to guest room. The guest room only has one bed. I snapped my finger. The room dried like a room in land. Athlon, still in human form so, it's all right to him. I snapped my finger again and another bed appeared. We put them to the beds.

"You can go now, Athlon."

He bowed but I didn't know it because my eyes still gazed at my daughter and Annabeth. I broke a piece of Ambrosia and fed it to Annabeth. I held my hand to her hoping she will wake up. Still no response. I tore my eyes from Annabeth and went to Alice side. I broke again ambrosia and fed it to her. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes held a wonder and fear. Alice gazed to Annabeth and breath with relive.

"Is she alright?" She said and trying to sit. I placed my hand to her shoulder. With a sigh, she gave up.

"I don't know." I said truthfully

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember?" I asked back.

"Percy?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Where are we?"

"At my place. Listen you must go to camp."

"Are we underwater? What camp? How about my mother if I going to the camp?"

"Hey,breathe. Yes, we are in fact in underwater. I make this room like a room on the land. Everything will clear when you at camp. It's not my place to tell. The camp you will be attending is Camp Half-Blood. I assure you the camp will awesome. After all, your mother lived at camp since only at camp when summer. Today is the first day of summer. Therefore, it your mother will be with me. I owe her for something. So, trust me your mother will be all right. Are you ready?"

I know she still confused with anything.

"Can I say Good bye to her, please?"

"Okay. I went to find your ride." I smiled at her. I gave the space and went to call hippocampi for her ride.

Alice POV

When I saw Percy gone, my mind explodes to million questions. How? Why? When? Where? I focused my mind and went to mom side. She looked all right.

"Mom, Wake up."

No response

"Percy suggests me to go to camp. Is that all right? Can we trust him?"

Still no answer. I sighed. The door opened and revealed a man with armor.

"Hello, my name is Athlon. Your father called you. Follow me." he said with tiny smile.

"All right. Just one second." I told him and then turn my eyes to mom

"Good Bye, Mom. I hope you can visit me at camp."

I follow Athlon to outside. I wondered why I could breathe underwater. I saw many weird creatures. Half-human half fish. When I pass them, they bowed to me. Athlon led my way to a large underwater garden. I saw Percy and a horse?

"This is your ride. He is hippocampi."

_Hello,mi lady_

I gasped. I look around and no one near me except Percy. I guess Athlon didn't stay. I'm sure it's not Percy's voice. I realized it's the hippocampi voice.

"Emm... Hello."

"Let's go to the camp." Percy beamed.

I climbed to the hippocampi.

"Thank You, Percy. Promise me you protect my mom."

"I promise on the river Styx." Thunder boomed. Strange.

"Good Bye." I said. Surprisingly, He hugged me. I felt like I hugging my father.

"Stay away from trouble, will you?" He releases me and smiled at me.

Before I said anything, Hippocampi shot to the surface. I almost fall asleep when we arrived. I landed on the soft spot of beach sand and waved good-bye to hippocampi. I turn my back and saw a half-man half-horse waiting for me. I cracked my brain to find what he is. I remembering stories my mom used to tell when I was a kid. He is a centaur.

"You must be Alicia Jackson. My name is Chiron. Welcome to Camp Half-blood. Your father informs me about your arrival."

"What? What do you mean? My name is Alicia Chase and how can you know my father?"

"Come, child. I give you tour and explain everything." Chiron said.

"Alright." I follow Chiron to camp.

"Well, you know Greek Gods?"

"Like Zeus, Apollo, and Poseidon?"

"Yes, they are real. Your father is one of them. So, it makes you a half-blood. Your mother is a demigod too, daughter of Athena. Your father, was once a demigod. He is son of Poseidon.

However, when the second titan war, your father became a god. There are 12 Olympians before. You know Hestia and Hades right. They weren't Olympians. The Olympian council decided to make your father an Olympian. Your father made the Gods claim their children at 13 and make Hestia and Hades part of the Olympian council. So, there are 15 Olympians. Including your father of course hopefully he will claimed you tonight." I digest the information.

"This camp is for demigods or in official term: half bloods like you." Chiron added. Before I ask questions. A horn blew in the distance.

"It's time to dinner." I followed him to marched the hill and come to the large mass hall.

"They sit according to their parents. You can sit with Hermes cabin since you undetermined." He points a table with many people, which has a mischievous smile. Awkwardly, I sit beside a girl with black hair.

"Hi, my name is Cassie. Daughter of Hermes and head of the Hermes cabin. Are you new?" She said with warm smile.

"Yeah. You can call me Alice. So can you explain a bit about this camp?" I asked.

"Certainly. Here, we will train how to fight the monster, climb the Lava Mountains, capture a flag every Friday night, etc. You must have an armor and weapon. After end of the summer, you will receive a bead. Usually, the bead symbolized the most important event for this year."

My stomach growling. I looked at Cassie sheepishly.

"Speak to it. It will serve you anything you want except wine of course." Cassie said.

"Olive pizza and blue cherry coke." I asked.

I looked with amazement when the empty plate and glass filled itself. I toast together with people when they said "to the gods" and drank a sip. It's perfect.

I want to ask another question but Cassie cut me.

"Cabin eleven lined up" The cabin and everybody in pavilion getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion.

I saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire. Cassie murmured in my ear, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."

"You're kidding."

Her look warned me not to take this lightly, but I couldn't help wondering why an immortal, all-powerful being would like the smell of burning food.

Cassie approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a scrap of bacon. "Hermes."

I was next.

I wished I knew what god's name to say.

Finally, I made a silent plea. Whoever you are, tell me. Please.

I scraped a big slice of pizza into the flames.

When I caught a whiff of the smoke, I almost gagged.

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention.

Mr. D (Cassie told me the director is god of wine Dionysus, but they call him Mr. D. He is forced to this camp so he is a bit grumpy) got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of mean looking cheering rose from which I guess is the Ares table.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Patrice Cheese."

Chiron murmured something.

"Err, Alice Chase," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everybody cheered. We all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin (Cassie told me they always do that) led a sing-along. We sang camp songs about the gods, ate s'mores, and joked around. I felt at home. When we sang about some silly thing, people suddenly gasped and look something above my head. I shifted uncomfortably with all attention and looked up. By the time I looked up, the sign was already fading, but I could still make out the hologram of golden greenish light, spinning and gleaming. A long bronze javelin, Aiglos.

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All around me, campers started kneeling.

"My father?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"Perseus." Said Chiron

"God of Tidal waves, Hurricane bringer, Swordsman ship, Loyalty, and Bravery. Hail Alicia Jackson, daughter of Tidal Lord."

**Finally! Some Lines is from PJO : TLT. Next chapter: starting of problems and love. HAPPY LATE EASTER. I try to update faster than this. Thank you very much for waiting. Sorry for Error spelling and grammar. I'm not perfect. Please Review :P**

**You can see my other story from my profile. I planning to make percabeth vampire story and MOA reunion with a... thing? I assure you, the entire story is percabeth.**

**SEE YA!**


	7. Second Day at Camp

**A/N: You're probably wondered why Percy isn't God of Heroes. Truthfully, I forgot about it.  
Sorry for long update.**

**Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan**

Alice POV

That night, Chiron took me to Cabin 15. Before it happen, Cally grabbed my arm and yanked me aside.

"Here, I noticed you don't have change clothes or anything. Here, I stole you some clothes and toiletries from camp store."

"Thanks." I took it with guilty. My mother taught me about no stealing. However, somehow I knew that stealing is Hermes cabin specialist and I hadn't choice either.

"See you later, Alice. Cabin 11 goes to bed! 15 minutes before lights out."

Chiron walked me to my cabin and gave me the tour which have been delayed because dinner. We passed the empty volleyball and basketball field. We walked through strawberry fields. Finally, we reached the cabins. Strangely, there are more than 15 cabins.

"Chiron, why we have 15 cabins? I thought there are 15 Olympians?"

"Well, your father convinced Zeus to build a cabin for minor gods. Another gift to him after a big war. You sleep in cabin 15. Oh! Alice? Remember when I called you Alice Jackson not your mother's last name. Well, unlike other Olympians, your father once a demigod likes you, son of Poseidon. Therefore, he has full name, Perseus Jackson. He became a god when he fought a sea monster. Well, here we are."

We stopped at a sea-green cabin. The exterior painted sea green and craving waves. I opened the door.

"Well, Breakfast at seven. Don't be late." Chiron gave me a gentle squeeze on my shoulder and left me alone. I stepped in the cabin. I'm too tired to notice anything. The wall painted green and have five bunks. I choose the middle one. I put my things beside my bunk and drifted to sleep.

My dream started like this. I saw a man holding... clouds. He looked mean and muttering things under his breath. Suddenly a cloaked figure came to my view. He kneeled in front of the guy.

"You! Why are you here? Mock me?" the man said.

"Hmm... No. Why I spend my time to mock you? Or just say how's life? I'm sure your state never changes. Okay, I cut the crap. Do you want to revenge?" the cloaked figure said.

"What? Of course, I want it. I want to give painfully tortures to that sea-pawn. Because of him, I trapped in this curse."

"Okay." The cloaked figure stood up. "Want to make a deal?"

"What deal?"

"Help me to capture my damn half-brother and kill his spawn. After we capture him, he will take this curse and you're free. Deal?"

"Why? You're jealous to him?"

"Jealous? Pssh... I just want to prove my father that my oh-so-called-the-hero-half-brother is just a fool." The cloaked figure said with venom in his voice.

"Deal"

Before anything can happen, my dream shifted to a beach. It's sunset. I saw a guy standing near the ashore. His back at me. Unconsciously, I looked at my watch. The sea-green needle pointed at Wy. That means the guy is my father, Lord Perseus. The golden one at Wo. And my friends and I's needle at Home. But, the gray needle pointed at TD. What? What's wrong with my mother? When I look up, I found Lord Perseus staring at me.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine, why are you left?" I said harshly. "Sir." I added glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Alice. The ancient laws forbid it. But, I am always watching you." He said. No, not in stalker way." He added seeing my look.

"When you 13 years old. I can't restrain myself to meet you. Alice, I am so sorry. I still love your mother. I never ever abandon her. She is my best friend and my mentor. A certain things happen and we fell in love to each other." He explained, I sighed. I can see his sincerity. My glare softened. I know he can blast me to pieces. But, I don't care.

"My mother. Is she alright?"

"I'm sorry Alice. Annabeth still not conscious. I moved her to my palace. My parents rejected any child of Athena that comes to Atlantis. I can't bring myself to return her to surface in her comma."

"She fell into coma?"

"My healer said she was poisoned and fell to comma. I still tried to find the cure."

"Then why you still visited me, Lord Perseus? Do you want her dead?" I snapped at him and bit back my tears. I don't want to look weak in front of him.

"No! I just want to greet you. I don't want you to feel or think that I don't care about you, like I did when I was younger. Train hard. I have feeling something big is going to happen. Oh, I almost forget. May I borrow your watch for a second?" He held up his hand to me.

Hesitantly, I put my left hand to his hand. His hand is soft and warm, like my mother. He took a sword from nowhere and he positioned the sword like he wanted to stab my hand.

"What are you doing?" I take away my hand from him but he held my hand tighter.

"Don't worry. Stay still, please. Trust me." He chuckled.

When the tip touches my watch, it began to glow and disappeared to the watch. Weird.

"Tab the watch." He said releasing my hand. He walked beside me.

I tab the watch. It changes to a sword. The sword is strange. It is similar to my bronze dagger. The edge of it glowing sea green. The sword is beautiful. It felt right and balanced in my hand.

"This is your sword. My brother made it. You know, every sword for heroes has a name." Percy said.

I think for a moment."Andreios." I said. I don't know where it comes from. But I understand the meaning.

"Valiant in Greek. I like it." Percy said. The thunder rumbled.

"Geez, uncle. Chill out." He yelled at the sky.

"It's my cue to leave. Alice, I try anything to my power to save Annabeth. I am sorry again for-"I cut him with my bear hug. Whoa! What's wrong with me?

Surprisingly, he hugged me back.

"Don't worry, Dad. I forgive you. Save my mom, please." To my surprise, I felt a warm spread to my body when I said 'Dad' word.

"I will." He said and I woke up.

Percy POV

I think my mind doing happy dance and screamed "SHE CALL ME DAD! SHE CALL ME DAD!" when Alice said 'Dad' rather than Lord Perseus or Percy. _DAD! SHE JUST CALL ME DAD!_

**A/N: I want to end this chapter. But, I promised to you for problem love so this is it!**

Alice POV

The sunlight fell to my face. I got up and went to bathroom. I was wearing a camp half-blood T-shirt, jeans, and dark blue jogging shoes. I pulled my curly blond hair to pony tail. I heard knock in my cabin. I opened the door.

"Hey! I'm Daniel Smith, son of Hephaestus. I'm here to give you tour. What's your name?" He said and held his hand. He looked handsome. He wore similar like me but he wore a tool belt in his hip. I blushed.

"Alicia Jackson. I guess you know my dad. You can call me Alice." I grabbed his hand.

"Alright. Ready?

"Yeah, I guess."

He showed the metal shop (where his half-brother and sister were forging swords and armors), the arts-and-crafts room, and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough, classes, big house, and then arena.

I bumped into someone. I fell on my butt. Daniel helped me up, make my heartbeat beat faster than lightning. **(A/N: JK! Chill out guys)**

"Hey, watch your way. Are you blind?" He mocked at me and brushed himself.

"No. I have a lot mess to think, you know." I said sternly.

"Hold on! Are you the newbie? Alice right? Here, the schedule for your activities at camp. Chiron made me to do this." He said a little harsh. What the heck about this guy? I just met him and he already hates me?

"Yeah and Thanks. Name?"

"Kyle Hodice, son of Apollo." The horn blown. Breakfast. Kyle runs to mess hall without another word. Leaving me with Daniel alone.

"Meet me after breakfast? You need armor. By the way, you must sit with your siblings so, you sit at the Perseus table." He pointed an empty table near the Hermes table.

I nodded to him. I scrap my bacon to my father. Praying for my mom to wake up. I spare some for Athena and Poseidon. After all, they are my grandparents. I didn't know my feelings about being alone on this table. Happy or sad. The happy thing, my dad isn't cheat to my mom. The sad thing, I felt lonely. I took out my schedule. It written in ancient Greek. Somehow, I can read it.

**(A/N: Sorry can't write it. I don't have any idea...)**

I have 15 minutes to talk with Daniel after breakfast and then ancient Greek with someone named Mione Wayley daughter of Athena. Hmm... One of my aunts.

^0^

Daniel took me to Armory. It was awkward. He breaks the ice,

"Let's play 20 questions." He said.

"Alright. Go ahead."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue, orange, grey. Yours?" **(My favorite: Orange)**

"Red, Brown, Golden." When we stopped at armory, I know a lot about his life. His mother died protecting him when they come to camp. He has been at camp since 10 years old. A fact about him that makes me very happy was he is single. Damn my hormones.

"All right, I think you sized M. Hmm... try this." Daniel gave me a bronze armor. It looked heavy. When I try it, it just weight maybe 6 pound.

"The newest technology. Hephaestus cabin made many of celestial bronze armor lighter than before. How about the sword?" He made a way to another part of the room.

I remembered my dream. Hesitantly, I tab my watch. It grew to the beautiful sword as I dreamed last night. Weird...

"Umm... Daniel. I think I don't need another sword."

"What do-"He turned to me.

"Beautiful. Where did you get it?" Daniel looked at my sword with awe.

"My father gave me this last night in dream." I said.

"You lucky. Not many gods visit us. It's rare."

"Are you Alice? You late at your ancient Greek class. I am Mione Wayley, daughter of Athena." A 16 years old girl said at doorstep.

"I must go. See you." I said to Daniel and followed Mione to the class.

^0^

In my opinion, Mione was patient and kind. Now I can at least say introduction in ancient Greek. After the class, I went to Arena with Hermes cabin. A mid-age guy grabs my shoulder.

"You looked like your mother except your eyes, Alicia," He said. He wore a black leather jacket. He has aura of power and sadness.

"Who are you? Call me Alice, please." I said.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo son of Hades and your sword fighting instructor."

"You know my parents?"

"Yeah, your father which I considering him my big brother when he still a demigod. Your mother was scared me she can kick my butt you know." He laughed.

"That's my mom." I said proudly.

"Pick up your sword. Let's see if you can do this."

We started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor. I guess I did okay. At least, I understood what I was supposed to do and my reflexes were surprisingly good. We moved on to dueling in pairs. Nico announced he would be my partner, since this was my first time.

"Good luck," one of the campers told me. "Nico is the second best swordsman in the last three hundred years."

"Who's the first?" I asked.

"Luke Castellan, he died a hero and Lord Perseus when he still a camper."

Nico showed me thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way. With every swipe, I got a little bruised.

"Don't underestimate anyone, Alicia," he'd say, then whap me in the ribs with the flat of his blade

"Keep your defense!" He said. After 5 minutes, Nico showed me the disarming maneuver. My sword clattering to the ground.

"Your father taught me that. We will keep sparring until one of us pulls it off." I retrieved my sword quickly and get ready.

"Ready?"

I nodded. He slashed at me with dangerous swing. Somehow, I can deflect it easily. My senses opened up. I saw his attacks coming. I countered. I stepped forward and tried a thrust of my own. He deflected it easily and smirked. Annoyed I used his disarming maneuver. My blade hit the base of Nico's and I twisted, putting my whole weight into a down thrust.

CLANG

Nico's black sword rattled against the stones. The tip of my blade was an inch from his throat.

The other campers who are watching were silent.

I lowered my sword. "Um, sorry."

For a moment, Nico was too stunned to speak.

"Sorry?" His face broke into a tired grin. "By the gods, you like your father. Success this move at first tries. I need 6 months to master this trick. Break for 10 minutes after this, I want sparring again with Alice"

I felt thirsty. A camper gave me a bottle of water.

"Awesome! You are the first person to beat him!" The camper said.

"It's just coincidence." I blushed.

Cally patted my shoulder. "Mark my words, Alice. Demigods don't have coincidence."

I drank the water. Instantly, I felt better. Strength surged back into my arms. Nico called us again.

We sparred hardly. Slash. Dodge. Jump. Slash. Deflect. My body did that like autopilot. At the end, our sword at each other throats and we called that tie. _Yeah Dad, I train really hard._

**_A/N: I forgot about capture the flag. Sorry, I upload that maybe at the end chapter or companion story._**

^0^

A month after my arrival, I mastered the sword fighting. The camp grew to have more than two hundreds. Poseidon cabin offered me to teach me water bender. I can make it to become another weapons. Reading Pegasus and Canoeing became my second favorite at camp. I run at Lava walls every day.I make many friends. Daniel becomes my best friend but Kyle still hates me. I practiced at archery. Fortunately, I didn't inherit my father's suck skill at archery.

Suddenly, Cally came running. She tried catching her breath.

"What's wrong, Cal?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Alice, Lord Perseus has been kidnapped."

**Yay! Sorry for long update. I have been busy at my grade. I am so sorry for error grammar and spelling. NEW STORY: Reunion MoA my version. You can check it at my profile. I delayed my vampire story. Sorry, I can't promise anything about a chapter soon. I have family trip. Thank You for reading this. Please Review :P**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
